The End Of The Affair
by Marie W. Malfoy
Summary: [Em Hiatus] Virgínia Weasley é casada com Harry Potter, um homem que ela ama mas com quem não partilha momentos de intimidade. Quando conhece Draco Malfoy, os dois sentem uma atracção imediata um pelo outro...
1. Introdução

_**Fic de Marie Weasley Malfoy**_

**_The End Of The Affair_** – "o fim da Aventura"

Todos os direitos são reservados a J.K.Rowling, Graham Greene, Warner Bros., e a quem mais for dono de Harry Potter, do filme O Fim Da Aventura e do Filme The End Of The Affair.

Nada disto é meu, talvez algumas cenas e claro o computador...o teclado...

A Fic está muito parecida com o livro e com o filme, mas enfim é baseada neles tinha mesmo de ser. Alguns personagens foram descaracterizados, para se enquadrarem no mundo da fic.

Bem e como não tenho qualquer tipo de fim lucrativo, e não estou a tentar tomar nada por meu, isto aqui NÂO é PLÀGIO!

Sinopse

Virgínia Weasley ( sim porque Ginevra, bem...sem comentários, infelizes com os nomes já basta eu!xP) é casada com Harry Potter, um homem que ela ama mas com quem não partilha momentos de intimidade. Quando conhece Draco Malfoy, os dois sentem uma atracção imediata um pelo outro, iniciando um tórrido romance.

A sua paixão é devastadora como os bombardeamentos à sua volta, até ao dia em que Virgínia desaparece misteriosamente da vida de Draco.

Dois anos mais tarde, Draco encontra Harry que lhe confessa desconfiar que a sua mulher o trai.

Movido pelos seus próprios ciúmes e ansioso por descobrir o mistério que rodeia o fim do seu romance, Draco concorda em ajudá-lo.

A sua investigação não só faz ressurgir o seu amor por Virgínia como o leva a descobrir um terrível segredo que mudará as suas vidas para sempre... Uma história romântica de desejo e vingança passada em Londres durante a guerra Contra Lord Voldemort.

Bem Agora o que posso fazer é começar a história e esperar que gostem e comentem muito...já devem conhecer o botãozinho em baixo à esquerda...submit review...sim? E também podem encontrar a capa da Fic no site carregarem em homepage) e Pronto em Breve não percam...**_The End Of The Affair._**


	2. Capitulo I

N/A.: Antes de iniciar a fic há algumas coisas que devem ser esclarecidas: A fic é toda narrada em 1ª pessoa pelo Draco, ele é um escritor famoso e Harry trabalha no Ministério como Auror, o ódio que sentem um pelo outro não é tão acentuado como na "realidade", nesta fic eles "suportam-se". A história passa-se no meio da Guerra, mas Draco não participa nela, apenas assiste a tudo de longe. Quanto às datas, resolvi deixar as que vinham no livro, faz parecer que eles viveram há muitos anos. Bem acho que por agora é tudo! _Espero que gostem! xP_ _Capitulo I_

**U**ma história não tem principio ou fim: escolhemos arbitrariamente um momento da experiência, de onde olhar para trás, ou olhar para diante. Digo "escolhemos", pois com o impreciso orgulho de um escritor profissional, de quem – quando a sério o consideram louvam a capacidade técnica; mas será de facto por minha livre vontade que eu escolho essa negra e chuvosa noite de Fevereiro de 1946 e a visão de Harry Potter atravessando obliquamente o vasto rio de chuva, ou

estas imagens me escolheram? É conveniente, e até conforme com as regras da minha arte, começar exactamente por ai; mas acreditasse eu então em um Deus, e também acreditava que uma mão me segurava o braço e alguém me sugeria: "Fala-lhe; ele ainda não te

viu".

Pois que razão tive eu para lhe ter falado? Se o ódio não é uma palavra demasiado grande para a usarmos em relação a um ser humano, eu odiava Harry – como odiava Virgínia, sua mulher. E ele, ao que suponho, se ainda não me odiava, logo depois dos acontecimentos dessa noite, também começou a odiar me: tanto quanto por vezes terá odiado a mulher e o outro, esse outro, em cuja existência, nessa época, éramos felizes bastante para não acreditar.

E assim é isto um memorial de ódio muito mais que de amor; e, se eu vier a dizer algo a favor de Harry ou de Virgínia, podem crer, já que escrevo contra o que sinto, por ser do meu orgulho

profissional o preferir uma quase verdade mesmo à expressão do meu quase ódio.

Era Estranho encontrar Harry na rua numa noite daquelas: ele apreciava o conforto, no fim de contas – pensava eu -, possuía Virgínia. Para mim o conforto é como uma recordação discordante da ocasião e do lugar: se se é um solitário prefere-se o desconforto. Havia conforto demais mesmo no quarto de cama e na sala de estar na mansão em que eu morava, no "melhor" lado – o sul – do Parque, entre as relíquias que era mobília da minha família. Pensava dar um

passeio debaixo da chuva e beber qualquer coisa. O pequeno vestíbulo estava cheio de chapéus e sobretudos, e peguei num chapéu de chuva que não era meu. Depois, fechei atrás de mim a porta envidraçada e desci cuidadosamente as escadas bombardeadas em 1944 e nunca reparadas. Tinha razões para recordar esse momento, foi nessa altura que os comensais começaram a adoptar métodos trouxas na guerra, todos eles personalizados com feitiços,

as bombas eram 3vezes mais poderosas do que uma bomba trouxa normal devido a poções, e mesmo assim o envidraçado, forte, feio e vitoriano, resistira ao abalo com segurança digna dos nossos avós.

Logo que comecei a atravessar a rua, verifiquei que o chapéu de chuva não era meu, pois metia água que me escorria pelo colarinho abaixo, e foi então que vi Harry. Tão facilmente eu pudera evitá-lo : não levava chapéu de chuva, e à luz do candeeiro via-lhe os óculos que a água cegava. As negras árvores sem folhas nada protegiam, estavam por ali como canos rotos; e a chuva pingava-lhe o severo chapéu escuro e descia-lhe pelo negro sobretudo de Auror. Podia ter-

lhe passado mesmo ao lado sem que ele me visse, e , para maior segurança, bastaria afastar-me meio metro, mas disse: "Harry, quase não nos conhecemos", e vi-lhe os olhos iluminarem-se como se fôssemos dois velhos amigos.

"Malfoy" – Disse ele, afectuosamente, e todavia quem não diria que ele, e não eu, tinha motivos de ódio.

Que anda você a fazer debaixo de chuva, Harry? – Homens há com os quais sentimos um

desejo irresistível de implicar: aqueles cujas virtudes não partilhamos. Respondeu evasivamente: - Oh, precisava de tomar ar -, e durante uma súbita rabanada de vento

e chuva, agarrou o chapéu justamente a tempo de lhe não ser levado para o lado norte.

e Virgínia, como vai? – perguntei eu, porque teria parecido absurdo não perguntar, embora

nada me tivesse agradado mais do que saber que estava doente, abatida, moribunda. Nesse tempo eu suponha que o sofrimento dela aliviaria o meu, e que, se ela morresse, eu me libertaria; não mais imaginaria todas as coisas que uma pessoa imagina nas minhas circunstâncias ignóbeis. E, pensava eu, se Virgínia tivesse morrido, até era capaz de gostar daquele pobre triste.

Ele retorquiu: - Ora, foi a qualquer parte - , e saltou-me o diabo dentro da cabeça outra vez, fazendo-me lembrar outros dias em que, a outros inquiridores, ele teria respondido o mesmo, quando só eu sabia onde Gina estava. – Bebe alguma coisa? – Perguntei, e qual não é o meu espanto ao vê-lo pôr-se em marcha ao meu lado. Nunca tínhamos bebido juntos fora da casa dele.

Há muito tempo que não nos vemos, Malfoy. – Por alguma razão sou um homem que toda a gente conhece pelo apelido: podia não ter sido baptizado. tal é o uso que os amigos dão ao pretensioso Draco que os meus aliteratados pais me puseram.

- Há muito tempo.

- Deixe cá ver... Há mais de um ano.

- Desde Junho de 1944. – Disse eu.

- Desde essa altura... pois é. Pateta, pensava eu, que não acha estranha uma ausência de ano e meio. Menos de quinhentos metros de relva – eis o que nos separava. Nunca lhe ocorrera perguntar a Gina: "Que é feito do Malfoy? Não podemos convidar o Malfoy?", e as

respostas dela não lhe teriam parecido...estranhas, evasivas, suspeitas? Eu desaparecera-lhes da vista completamente como uma pedra caída num poço. Creio que os circuitos da água terão

incomodado Gina uma semana, um mês...mas, não havia dúvida, Harry usava os antolhos bem apertados. Odiara-lhos mesmo enquanto beneficiara deles, por saber que outros igualmente

poderiam beneficiar.

Ela foi ao cinema?

Não...quase nunca vai.

Costumava ir.

Caminhamos em silêncio até ao Três Vassouras, um pacato bar bruxo...

Que toma você?

Não me desagradava um firewhisky.

Nem a mim, mas há-de tomar _rum._

Sentámo-nos numa mesa, ficamos mexendo vagarosamente nos copos: nunca me sobrara que dizer-lhe. Tenho dúvida se alguma vez me teria interessado em conhecer Harry e Virgínia, se não haver começado em 1939 a escrever uma história cuja principal personagem era um Auror superior.

Na primeira vez que levei Gina a jantar fora, era minha intençãoperscrutar os miolos da mulher de um Auror, ela não sabia o que eu queria; estou certo que de me julgava genuinamente interessado pela sua vida familiar, e foi talvez o que lhe despertou a simpatia. A que horas almoçava Harry, perguntava-lhe eu. Trazia trabalho para casa? Tinha uma pasta timbrada com as armas reais?

A nossa amizade floresceu ao calor do meu interesse: de tal modo lhe agradava que alguém tomasse Harry a sério. Harry era importante, assim importante como um elefante, graças ao volume que ocupa; há vários tipos de importância irremediavelmente condenados à

desconsideração. Harry era um importante Auror de nível superior do ministério. O Ministério – eu costumava rir me deles, naqueles momentos em que odiamos o próximo e qualquer arma nos

serve...Chegou uma altura em deliberadamente eu disse a Gina que escolhera Harry apenas com o propósito de copiar, e copiar para uma personagem que era o elemento cómico e ridículo do meu livro. Foi então que ela começou a detestar o romance. Era imensamente leal para com Harry (nunca pude negá-lo), e, nas horas sombrias em que o diabo se apossava de mim e eu até detestava esse inofensivo Harry, servia-me do romance, inventava episódios demasiado

obscenos para serem escritos...De uma vez Gina passara a noite inteira comigo ( e eu esperava por isso como um escritor espera pela última palavra dum livro seu), eu despedaçara subitamente a ocasião única, com uma frase desastrada que dissolveu o ambiente do que, por vezes e durante horas, parecera um perfeito amor. Depois adormecera cerca das duas horas para acordar às três, e despertei Gina pondo-lhe a mão no ventre, e disse-lhe: " Tenho estado a pensar no capitulo quinto, antes de alguma reunião importante, o Harry costuma tomar algumas pastilhas contra o mau hálito?" Ela abanou a cabeça e começou a chorar em silêncio e , claro é, eu fingi não compreender porquê – uma pergunta tão simples, que me preocupava a propósito da minha personagem, não estava a atacar Harry, as mais distintas pessoas tomam pastilhas às vezes...e assim por diante. Ela continuou a chorar e acabou por adormecer – dormia

muito bem, e mesmo essa capacidade de bem dormir eu considerava ofensa adicional. Harry bebeu rapidamente o seu _rum_, o olhar perdido miseravelmente por entre as grinaldas amarelas e cor de laranja. Perguntei – então, um feliz natal?

Muito agradável. Muito agradável.

em casa? – Harry olhou para mim como se a inflexão da minha voz lhe houvesse parecido estranha.

Casa? Sim, pois claro.

E Sara, bem?

Sim.

Toma outro _rum_?

É a minha vez.

Enquanto ele mandava vir as bebidas fui ao urinol.Havia frases nas paredes: "O raio que te parta, patrão, e à tua mulher mamalhuda!", " A todos...uma sífilis alegre e uma feliz gonorreia". Voltei logo às grinaldas de papel e ao barulho dos copos.

Repeti a Harry as duas frases que vira, Queria chocá-lo, e fiquei surpreso quando ele me disse simplesmente: - o ciúme é uma coisa terrível.

Refere-se à frase da mulher mamalhuda?

A ambas. Quando uma pessoa se sente desgraçada, inveja afelicidade dos outros. Nada

disto eu esperava que ele tivesse aprendido no ministério. E cá esta –nesta frase- o azedume a escorrer me da caneta. Que triste coisa sem vida é este azedume! Se eu pudesse escreveria com amor; mas se eu soubesse escrever com amor, seria outro homem: e nunca o teria perdido. E todavia, subitamente, por sobre a polida superfície da mesa, senti perpassar algo, algo não tão absoluto como o amor, talvez nada mais que um sentimento de camaradagem no infortúnio. E disse:

Sente-se desgraçado, Harry?

Malfoy, estou preocupado.

Diga o que é.

Acho que era o _Rum _que o fazia falar, ou ele tinha certa consciência de quanto eu sabia a seu respeito?

Ando preocupado com Gina, Malfoy.

Mas ela está doente? Parece-me que você tinha dito...

Não, não está. Não me parece que esteja. – E olhou

desconfortavelmente em volta: não estava no seu _milieu ._- Malfoy,

não posso falar aqui, venha comigo a minha casa.

Virgínia já terá voltado?

Não creio.

Paguei a despesa, o que foi mas um sintoma de perturbação de Harry, nunca aceitara com facilidade as franquesas dos outros. O parque ainda escorria água, mas não estávamos longe da casa de Harry. Sob a janela Queen Anne, abriu a porta e chamou "Gina, Gina". Eu ansiava por uma resposta que ao mesmo tempo temia, mas ninguém respondeu. – Ainda não veio. Entre para o escritório.

No interior do escritório

- Então o que o preocupa, Harry?

- Gina. – respondeu ele.

Ter-me-ia assustado, se ele me tivesse dito isto, de idêntico modo, dois anos antes? Não. Creio que teria sentido uma alegria imensa – tão inelutavelmente nos cansamos de decepções. De bom grado houvera aceite lutar em campo aberto, que mais não fora por puder haver uma probabilidade, ainda que pequena, de, graças a um erro de táctica da parte dele, eu ganhar. E nunca houvera, nem antes, nem depois, outro momento na minha vida em que eu tanto desejasse a vitória. Nunca senti um tão forte desejo, nem sequer de escrever um bom livro.

Olhou-me com os olhos vermelhos e disse: Malfoy, tenho medo.

De que tem medo, Harry?

Deixou-se cair num cadeirão como se alguém o tivesse empurrado e disse com repulsa: - Malfoy, sempre pensei o pior, o verdadeiramente pior, que o homem pode pensar...- noutros tempos eu teria ficado sobre brasas: era-me bem mais difícil, e quão infinitamente mais terrível, este sentimento de inocência.

Você sabe, Harry, que pode confiar em mim. – Era possível, pensava eu, que ela tivesse guardado uma carta, embora eu tivesse escrito poucas, e ele a tivesse achado.

Olhe então para isto – disse Harry enquanto me estendia uma carta.

Congelei...mas não, não era a minha letra. – Vá leia. – Era de qualquer amigo de Harry, que dizia: _" Aconselho a pessoa que você quer ajudar a dirigir-se a um tipo chamado Savage, em Vigo _

_Street, 159. Acho-o muito capaz e discreto, e os empregados dele são menos repugnantes do que essa gente em geral costuma ser"_

Harry, não percebo.

Escrevi a este homem dizendo que um conhecido meu me pedira indicações acerca de uma agência particular de investigações. É horrível Malfoy. De certeza que ele leu nas entrelinhas.

Mas, na verdade, você?

Ainda não dei o passo, mas a carta ai tem estado em cima da secretaria sempre a lembrar

me...parece-me ridículo, não parece, que eu possa confiar inteiramente nela, em que não a lê, embora aqui entre, todos os dias, dúzias e vezes. Nem sequer a meto numa

gaveta. e contudo não posso confiar nela...saiu para dar uma volta. _Uma Volta_, Malfoy.

Sinto muito.

Você sempre foi um particular amigo dela, Malfoy. Dizem que o marido é sempre a última

pessoa a saber... Quando esta noite o vi na rua, pensei que, se lhe contasse e você se risse de mim, seria capaz de queimar esta carta.

Não é daquelas situações de que a gente se ri, apesar de que é inconcebível...

E ele perguntou me com impaciência: - É inconcebível. você julga-me

doido, não julga?

Um momento antes, de boa vontade me teria rido; agora porém, que só me restava mentir, os velhos ciúmes voltavam. São marido e mulher, a tal ponto uma só carne que, se detestamos a mulher, temos também de detestar o marido? A pergunta dele recordou-me como havia sido fácil enganá-lo: tão fácil, que ele parecia cúmplice na infidelidade da mulher, como um homem que, num quarto de hotel, deixando notas à vista, é cúmplice no roubo delas, e odiei-o exactamente por aquela qualidade que, outrora, facilitara o meu amor.

Não! Não o julgo doido, Harry

Quer dizer...você quer de facto dizer...que é possível?

Sem dúvida que é; Virgínia é um ser humano.

Comentou com indignação: - e eu sempre o supus amigo dela -, como se tivesse sido eu quem escrevera a carta.

Mas é evidente – disse eu - que você a conhece muito melhor do que eu nunca a conheci.

De certo modo – concordou com tristeza, e eu via que ele estava pensando em quais seriam os modos por que eu a teria conhecido melhor.

Você perguntou-me, Harry, se eu o julgava doido. E eu respondi que nada havia de absurdo no que você pensava. Nada disse contra Virgínia.

Bem sei, Malfoy, desculpe. Tenho dormido mal, ultimamente. Acordo de noite a pensar no que hei-de fazer com esta maldita carta.

Queimá-la

Quem me dera ser capaz. – Ainda a conservava na mão, e, por instantes, cheguei a pensar que ia deitar-lhe fogo.

Ou então procurar esse Savage. – Acrescentei.

Mas eu não posso ir fingir, diante dele, que não sou eu o marido. Ora pense, Malfoy, estar

sentado diante de uma secretaria, na mesma cadeira onde se sentaram todos os outros maridos desconfiados, e contar a mesma história...E não há uma sala de espera, que temos de atravessar e onde temos de encarar uns com os outros?

É curioso, dizia eu comigo, quase se poderia tomá-lo por um homem com imaginação. Senti

a minha superioridade abalada, o que me recordou o velho gosto de implicar, e disse: - Porque não mandar-me a mim, Harry?

Você? – E de repente pareceu-me que fora demasiado longe, que o próprio Harry poderia

começar a suspeitar.

Sim – respondi eu, brincando com o perigo, pois que me importava agora que Harry

soubesse alguma coisa do passado? Far-lhe-ia bem, talvez o ensinasse a dominar melhor a mulher. – Posso fingir que sou um amante ciumento – continuei – Os amantes ciumentos são mais respeitáveis e menos ridículos que os maridos. E estão garantidos pelo prestigio da literatura. Os amantes traídos são trágicos, nunca são cómicos. Pense em Troilo. Não perderei o meu _Amour Propre _ao defrontar esse Sr Savage.

Você de facto faria isso por mim, Malfoy? – e havia lágrimas nos olhos dele, como se jamais tivesse esperado ou merecido esta suprema prova de amizade.

Claro que faria.

Mas é fantástico. Nem sei o que tenho estado a pensar. Primeiro conto-lhe...depois peço lhe...isto. Mas uma pessoa não pode espiar a própria esposa por intermédio de um amigo...e esse amigo fazer-se passar por amante dela.

Oh, não é coisa que se faça – disse eu -, mas nem é adultério, nem roubo, nem deserção sob fogo do inimigo. e as coisas que não se fazem são feitas todos os dias, Harry. É um aspecto da vida moderna. Eu próprio tenho feito muitas delas.

Você é um bom tipo, Malfoy _(N/A.: Porra! conseguem imaginar Harry Potter a dizer isto a Draco Malfoy!xP)_ O que precisava era desabafar...para aclarar as ideias e desta vez aproximou realmente a carta das chamas. Quando estava totalmente queimada, recitei: - O nome era Savage e a morada Vigo Street,

159 ou 169.

Esqueça isso. Esqueça o que eu lhe disse. Não tem pés nem cabeça. E ultimamente sofro muito de nevralgias. Hei-de ir ao médico.

Ouvi a porta – observei – A Virgínia está a entrar.

Oh – retorquiu ele - , deve ser a criada. Foi ao cinema

Não eram os passos de Virgínia.

Foi abrir a porta, e , automaticamente, o rosto dele ajustou-se às formas absurdas da delicadeza e do afecto. Sempre me irritava esta reacção mecânica à presença dela, por nada significar – uma pessoa nem sempre está disposta a aceitar de bom grado a presença de uma mulher, mesmo que a ame, e eu acreditara em Virgínia quando me dissera que eles nunca haviam estado apaixonados. Eram mais autenticas, suponho, as boas-vindas implícitas nos meus acessos de ódio ou suspeita. Ao menos para mim ela era senhora das suas acções – não um objecto doméstico que, como uma porcelana, precisasse de ser manuseado com cautela.

Gi...na- Chamou ele. – Gi...na -, espaçando as sílabas com

insuportável insinceridade.

Como posso eu evocá-la, para uma pessoa estranha, tal que parou no vestíbulo, ao fundo da escada, voltada para nós? Nunca fui capaz de descrever sequer as minhas personagens de ficção, a não ser pelos seus actos. Sempre julguei preferível que, num romance, o leitor fique livre de imaginar uma personagem a seu gosto – não pretendo fornecer-lhe ilustrações já prontas. e agora a minha própria técnica me trai, pois que não quero outra mulher se substitua a Virgínia, e

sim que o leitor veja as sardas da cara e a boca rubra, a forma da cabeça, os cabelos cor de fogo molhados da chuva; mas só consigo evocar uma vaga figura, envolta numa gabardina gotejante, a voltar-se para nós e dizer: - O que é, Harry? e logo a seguir:

- Você?

------------- Fim 1º Capitulo ------------

**N/A.:** então o que acharam deste 1º capitulo? Eu sei um cadinho chato...mas a história ainda está no começo...gostaram duma conversa civilizada entre o Potter e o Malfoy? fico à espera de reviews!

JoNNeZ

06. Julho. 2006


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Sempre me tratara assim. "É você?", ao telefone. "Pode, Quer, Ah, sim", a tal ponto que por momentos eu chegara idiotamente a pensar que só havia um "Tu" no mundo e que era eu.

Muito Gosto em vê-la. – Disse eu, num dos maus momentos de aversão. – Então foi dar uma volta?

Fui

Está uma noite imunda. – Acrescentei, acusadoramente, e Harry, por seu lado, mas com aparente ansiedade:

Estás toda molhada, Virgínia. Qualquer dia apanhas uma gripe que te matas.

Uma Frase feita, com o seu lastro de popular sabença, pode muitas vezes trazer ao diálogo uma nota súbita de fatalidade; e, todavia, tivéssemos sabido como ele falara verdade, ainda duvido que qualquer de nós tivesse sentido uma ansiedade autentica, ao vê-la assim imiscuir-se abruptamente nos nossos nervos, na nossa desconfiança, no nosso ódio.

Não posso precisar quantos dias passaram. A minha antiga ansiedade voltara, e em tais trevas é tão impossível contar os dias como a um cego notas as variações da claridade. Foi no sétimo ou no vigésimo primeiro dia que me resolvi a actuar? Vagamente recordo, e há três anos que isso foi, ter-lhe vigiado de longe a casa, da beira do lago ou do pórtico da igreja setecentista, aguardando o momento em que a porta se abriria e Virgínia desceria os degraus sólidos, que os bombardeamentos haviam poupado. O momento propício, porém, nunca soou. Tinham acabado os dias de chuva e as noites eram gelidamente belas, mas, como de um barómetro estragado, nem o homenzinho nem a mulher saíram; não tornei mesmo a encontrar Harry ao escurecer atravessando o parque. Talvez sentisse vergonha do que me tinha dito, preconceituoso como era. É sarcasticamente que escrevo este adjectivo, e, todavia, se me analiso, apenas encontro admiração e confiança nos preconceitos, assim à semelhança de quanto as aldeias, vistas da estrada onde os automóveis passam, tão sossegadas parecem as suas pedras cobertas de colmo, e sugerem ideias de paz.

Lembro-me de ter, nesses obscuros dias ou semanas, pensado bastante em Virgínia. Às vezes, acordava com uma sensação dolorosa, outras vezes alegra. Se uma mulher está o dia inteiro no nosso pensamento, não deveríamos sonhar com ela de noite. Eu andava trabalhando num livro que não havia maneira de avançar. Bem escrevia quotidianamente as quinhentas palavras da praxe, mas as personagens não ganhavam vida. Como o descrever depende o do que é superficial na nossa vida! Pode uma pessoa andar entretida a fazer compras, a pensar no imposto do rendimento, ou mesmo com palestras amenas, que a corrente do inconsciente prossegue imperturbável, resolvendo problemas e planeando o avanço: a gente senta-se vazia e desanimada à secretária, e, de súbito, as palavras chegam como se condensadas no ar, situações metidas num beco sem saída desenvolvem-se: o trabalho fora feito, enquanto dormíamos, fazíamos compras ou conversávamos com os amigos. Mas este ódio e esta suspeita, este desejo de destruição eram mais profundos que o livro – neles é que o subconsciente trabalhava, até que, certa manha, ao acordar, eu sabia como se o houvera planeado na véspera, que chegara o dia de ir procurar o tal Sr. Savage.

Que selecta colecção não constituem as profissões destinadas a inspirar confiança! Cada qual confia no seu advogado, no seu médico, no seu confessor; e à lista acrescentava eu agora o detective particular. a ideia de Harry acerca de quão desagradável seria ser observado pelos outros clientes era inteiramente falsa. O escritório tinha duas salas de espera, e fizeram-me entrar sozinho para uma delas. Era muito curiosamente diferente do que seria supor em Vigo Street – tinha algo do ar bafiento dos gabinetes exteriores dos solicitadores, combinado com uma escolha mundana das matérias legíveis, muito afim da dos dentistas – havia vários exemplares do profeta diário a um canto -, e o tipo que me recebera era excessivamente atencioso e bem vestido. Puxou-me uma cadeira para junto do fogo e fechou cuidadosamente a porta. Senti-me como um doente, e creio que era pelo menos o bastante para submeter-me ao famoso tratamento de choque do ciúme.

Em Savage, o que primeiro me chamou a atenção foi a gravata, que, por certo, era privativa de qualquer associação de "antigos alunos"; depois, reparei na sua tão bem barbeada face sob a ligeira camada de pó-de-arroz; e, por fim, a testa, de onde o cabelo, muito claro, fugia, e que, qual farol de compreensão, irradiava simpatia, anseio de servir. Notei que, ao apertar-me a mão, me torceu estranhamente os dedos. Seria alguma mação; tivesse eu correspondido, e provavelmente pagaria um preço especial.

É o Sr. Malfoy ? – Disse ele. – Faça o favor de sentar-se. Julgo que essa é a cadeira mais confortável. – Ajeitou-me uma almofada, e, muito solicito, esperou a meu lado que eu me afundasse com êxito. Em seguida, puxou para o meu lado uma cadeira, como se se preparasse para tomar-me o pulso. – E agora, conte-me tudo à sua maneira. – Não vejo que outra maneira poderia eu usar para ele que não fosse a minha. Senti-me embaraçado e aborrecido: não viera pedir-lhe simpatia, mas pagar-lhe, se não fossem muito caros os seus serviços.

Comecei assim:

Não sei qual é a sua tabela para vigilância; qual é?

O Sr. Savage tocou delicadamente na gravata de riscas.

Não se preocupe com isso, por enquanto. Esta consulta preliminar custa três galeões, mas só se o Sr quiser continuar; de contrário, não custa absolutamente nada. Não acha que não melhor reclamo do que...- e introduziu a frase feita como quem mete um termómetro - ...um cliente satisfeito?

Suponho que noutra situação, a comum, nos teríamos ambos comportado da mesma maneira e usando idênticas palavras.

Trata-se de um caso muito simples.

Esteja à vontade, Sr. Malfoy.

Eu principiava, como todos os doentes dele, a ficar confuso, e expliquei:

Na verdade, não há por onde dizer nada.

Ah, isso é precisamente o que me compete! Diga-me apenas as suas impressões, a atmosfera...Presumo que estamos discutindo sua esposa?

Exactamente...não.

Mas pelo menos passa como tal?

Não engana-se completamente. É a mulher de um amigo meu.

e foi ele quem o mandou cá?

Não.

Mas talvez o senhor e essa senhora sejam...íntimos?

Também não. Só a vi uma vez, desde 1944.

Receio não estar a compreender. O senhor disse-me que era um caso de vigilância.

Só então reparei a que ponto me irritara. E gritei-lhe:

Não se pode amar ou odiar tanto tempo? Não se engane. Sou mais um ciumento como todos os seus outros clientes. Não pretendo ser diferente, mas, no meu caso à um atraso, sabe?

O Sr Savage pousou a mão na minha manga, como se eu fosse uma criança assustada. – Não há nada de inferior no ciúme, Sr Malfoy. Sempre o saúdo como sinal de verdadeiro amor. Ora, quanto a esta senhora que estamos discutindo, tem razões para supor que ela é...intima de alguém?

O marido pensa que ela o engana. Tem encontros. Mente, quando diz onde esteve. Tem...segredos.

Ah, segredos...muito bem.

é claro que pode ser que não haja nada.

A minha longa experiência, Sr Malfoy, ensinou-me que quase invariavelmente...há. – E como se me tivesse acalmado o suficiente para prosseguir com o tratamento, Savage voltou à secretária e preparou-se para escrever. Nome. Morada. Profissão do marido. E de lápis em expectativa, perguntou: - O Sr. Potter está ao corrente desta entrevista?

Não.

O nosso empregado não deve ser visto por ele?

Certamente que não.

Isso complica as coisas.

Talvez mais tarde eu lhe mostre os relatórios, não sei.

Pode dar-me algumas indicações acerca da vida da casa? Têm criada?

Têm

De que idade?

Não faço ideia. Talvez trinta e oito anos.

Não sabe se ela namora?

Não. E também não sei como se chama a avó dela.

O Senhor Savage ofereceu-me um sorriso paciente: por momentos pensei que planeava levantar-se da secretaria e vir, com pancadinhas afáveis, sentar-me outra vez.

Vejo, Sr. Malfoy, que não tem tido qualquer experiência de investigações. Uma criada tem muita importância. Pode dizer-nos muita coisa acerca dos hábitos da dona da casa...se estiver disposta; opõem-se o senhor a que, em caso de extrema necessidade, o meu empregado vá a sua casa? – respondi que não me importava, e logo a seguir tive a sensação de que permitira a entrada de uma doença infecciosa no meu próprio quarto. – Se pudesse evitar-se...

é claro, é claro. Compreendo.

Seria preferível que ele me avisasse...

Sem duvida, mas nem sempre é possível. a sua morada, Sr Malfoy, e o seu número de telefone? E diga-me prefere relatórios semanais, ou prefere receber o inquérito só depois de concluído?

Semanalmente. Pode ser que nunca acabe. E provavelmente não há que descobrir.

Já foi muitas vezes ao médico, sem que este encontrasse alguma coisa? Não sei se sabe, meu caro Sr Malfoy, que o facto de uma pessoa sentir necessidade dos nossos préstimos quase invariavelmente significa que há que relatar.

Creio que tive sorte em dar com este Sr Savage. Fora recomendado como menos desagradável que os outros seus colegas; não obstante, a segurança dele era-me detestável. E, se atentarmos um pouco, não é um comercio digno de detecção de inocentes ( porque os amantes são quase sempre inocentes).

Quando tratamos dos custos, Sr Savage foi surpreendentemente comedido: Três Galeões por dia e despesas pagas, "que sem duvida careceriam de homologação" explicou-me como " o clássico café, não e verdade, e um homem tem de beber qualquer coisa"

Todo aquele negócio se passara o melhor possível: quando me encontrei de novo em Vigo Street quase me convencera de que uma entrevista como aquela, mais tarde ou mais cedo, acontecia na vida de todos os homens.

------------- Fim 2º Capitulo ------------

N/A.: OieOie! td bom? bem aqui fica o 2 capitulo da minha "fabulosa" fic...espero que estejam a gostar...vo demorar um bocadinho a postar o próximo capitulo porque enfim...nem tudo corre como a gente espera e lá vo eu ter de ir à 2ªfase de um dos exames que fiz!Enfim...PortemXe

JoNNeZ

13. Julho. 2006


	4. Capítulo III

**Capitulo III**

"Lembra-se de mais alguma coisa que possa ter interesse?" – Disse Savage, e eu recordo: para um detective deve ser tão importante como para o romancista o acumular de materiais vulgares de entre os quais poderá ser extraída a nota exacta. E quão dificilmente o extraí-la é a libertação do mais profundo ser! a enorme pressão do mundo exterior pesa em cima de nós, _quel peine __forte et dure. _Neste caso, em que estou escrevendo a minha própria história, problema não deixa de ser o mesmo, em pior – agora que não os invento, como os factos se multiplicam! como posso eu dissociar os caracteres e o cenário denso – o jornal diário, a diária refeição, o trafego barulhentamente a caminho de Battersea, as gaivotas vindas do tamisa à procura de pão, o verão precoce de 1939 brilhando no parque, as crianças deitando ao lago barquinhos à vela - enfim, um desses verões já condenados que precederam a guerra? tento imaginar se, pensando muito, seria capaz de detectar, na reunião em casa de Harry, o futuro amante dela. Foi bebendo mau Sherry, por causa da guerra de Espanha, que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Creio ter reparado em Virgínia, porque ela era feliz, nesse tempo, o sentido da felicidade ia desaparecendo na tormenta que se aproximava. Encontrava-se nos bêbados e nas crianças, e raras vezes alhures. Simpatizei logo com ela, porque me disse ter lido os meus livros sem os misturar com a pessoa – e logo me senti tratado mais como um ser humano que com um escritor. Não fazia a mínima ideia de me apaixonar por ela. Antes de mais nada era bonita, e mulheres bonitas, especialmente se ainda são inteligentes, provocam-me um agudo sentimento de inferioridade.

Não sei se os psicólogos já classificaram o complexo de Cophetua, mas, pela minha parte,sempre senti dificuldade em experimentar desejos sexuais, sem a consciência de uma qualquer superioridade física e mental. Dessa primeira vez, só reparei na beleza, no ar feliz, e na maneira, que ela tinha de nos tocar com as mãos como se nos amasse. Apenas consigo recordar de que me disse uma coisa, além da frase já citada, pela qual começou – "Parece detestar muita gente" talvez eu tenha discreteado petulantemente acerca dos meus camaradas nas letra. Não me lembro. Que verão aquele! Não vou tentar evocar exactamente o mês – teria de regressar tão dolorosamente àquilo tudo! -, mas recordo que sai da sala quente e cheia de gente, para um passeio pelo parque com Harry, depois de já ter bebido demais muito mau sherry. O Sol tombava já rente ao chão, fazendo empalidecer a relva. Na distância, as casas eram casas numa gravura vitoriana, pequenas, sossegadas, precisamente desenhadas: só ao longe uma criança chorava. a igreja setentrista erguia-se como um brinquedo na ilha de relva – e, em tão fixo tempo seco, o brinquedo podia ficar cá fora, nas trevas. Era a hora das confidência a estranhos. Harry disse: Podíamos ser todos tão felizes.

- Pois é.

Senti por ele uma enorme simpatia, ali no meio do parque, fora da sua festa, com lágrimas nos olhos. e observei-lhe:

- Tem uma bela casa.

- Foi a minha mulher quem a descobriu.

Conhecera-o uma semana antes, noutra reunião, nesse tempo, ele trabalhava no ministério, no departamento de descoberta de artefactos das trevas, e eu cultivara-o por amor do meu material romanesco. dois dias depois viera o convite. Soube mais tarde que Sarah o fizera mandar-mo. Perguntei-lhe:

- Estão casados há muito tempo?

- Dez anos.

- Achei encantadora a sua esposa.

- É uma companheira admiravél – respondeu. Pobre Harry. Mas porque hei-de eu dizer "Pobre Harry"? Não tinha ele as cartas infalíveis – os trunfos da delicadeza, da humildade, da confiança?

- Tenho de voltas para casa. Não posso deixa-la sozinha com tudo, Malfoy – e pousara-me a mão no braço, como se nos conhecessemos havia um ano. Teria aprendido com ela aquele gesto? Marido e mulher identificam-se progressivamente. Fomos andando lado a lado e , ao abrirmos a porta do vestibulo, vi no espelho de um quartoduas pessoas separando-se como de um beijo – e uma delas era Virgínia. Olhei para Harry. Ou não vira, ou não fizera caso...ou então, pensei ainda, que infeliz não deve ele ser!

Teria o Sr. Savage considerado relevante aquela cena?Soube depois que não fora um amante quem a beijara, mas um dos colegas de Harry no ministério, cuja mulher tinha fugido na semana anterior com um marinheiro. Virgínia conhecera-o nesse mesmo dia, e parecia improvável que ele fizesse parte de uma cena de que eu fora tão decididamente excluido. O amor não leva assim tanto tempo a revelar-se.

Preferia ter deixado este passado em paz, porque, ao escrever de 193,9, sinto todo o meu ódio de volta. E o ódio deve excitar as mesmas glândulas que o amor: pelo menos produz os mesmos efeitos. Se não nos tivessem ensinado a interpretar a história da paixão, seriamos capazes de, pelas acções deles, saber qual dos dois, o invejoso Judas ou o Covarde Pedro, amava Cristo?

------------- Fim 3º Capitulo ------------

N/A.: Boas ppl! Desculçpem a demora...mas esta semana ainda vou postar outro capitulo, porque depoix vou de férias e só volto em Setembro...por isso aproveitem estes 2 capitulos pk depoix só daqui a 1 mês...espero que as vossas férias tejam a ser boas!xP

Julho. 2006

JoNNeZ


	5. capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Quando, regressando do Sr Savage, regressei a casa, e a minha senhoria me participou que a senhora Potter me telefonara, senti uma perturbação ansiosa que sempre quando ouvia a porta da entrada fechar-se e os passos dela no vestibulo. Alimentei a violenta esperança de que o ter-me visto dias antes lhe houvesse despertado não, é claro, o amor, mas um sentimento, uma recordação que me fosse possível manobrar. Nessa altura, pareceu-me que, se eu pudesse posuí-la uma vez mais – ainda que rápida, crua e insatisfatoriamente, ficaria de novo em paz: tê-la-ia então feito desaparecer do meu sistema, e poderia deixa-la, não ela a mim.

Era estranho, depois de dezoito meses de silêncio, marcar outra vez aquele número: Macaulay 7753, e mais estranho foi que eu tivesse de procurá-lo no meu livrinho de notas, por não estar certo do ultimo algarismo. Fiquei sentado a ouvir o sinal de chamada, pensando em, se Harry já tivesse chegado do ministério e atendesse, que lhe diria. Verifiquei, logo depois, que já nada havia de falso na verdade. As mentiras tinham-me abandonado, e sentia-me tão só como se fossem elas os meus únicos amigos.

A voz de uma criada de alta categoria repetiu dentro do meu ouvido o número. E eu perguntei:

-A senhora Potter está?

-A Sra. Potter?

-Não é de Macaulay 7753 que fala?

-É.

-Quero falar com a senhora.

-Enganou-se no número. - e desligou. Não me ocorrera que, com o tempo, também as pequenas coisas se alteram.

Procurei o nome na lista, mas era o velho número que lá estava: a lista havia mais de um ano wue perdera a validade. Ia eu marcar Informações, tocou o telefone, e era Virgínia em pessoa. Um tanto embaraçada, perguntava:

-É você? - Nunca me chamara por qualquer dos meus nomes, e sentia-se desamparada agora, sem o auxílio das antigas expressões afectuosas. Eu respondi:

-Fala Malfoy.

-Daqui Virgínia. Não recebeu o meu recado?

-Oh, ia telefonar, mas tinha de acabar um artigo. E, a propósito, parece-me que não sei o número. Está na lista, não é verdade?

-Não, ainda não. Mudou. Agora é Macaulay 6204. Queria perguntar uma coisa.

-Sim?

-Nada de extraordinário. Queria almoçar consigo, nada mais.

-Pois sim com muito gosto. E quando?

-Não estará livre amanha?

-Não, Amanhã, não. Não sei se está a ver, este artigo que não posso deixar de...

-Quarta feira?

-Poderá ser quinta?

-Pode – respondeu, e quase discerni na resposta uma certa desilusão...a tal ponto o nosso orgulho nos engana.

-Então, encontrar-nos-emos no Café Royal à uma.

-Muito obrigada – disse ela,e, pelo tom de voz, era assim que se sentia. - Até quinta-feira.

-Até Quinta-feira.

Fiquei com o auscutador na mão, comtemplando o ódio como a alguém cretino e feio que não temos gosto em conhecer. Marquei o número, apanhei-a por perto ainda ao pé do telefone , e disse:

-Virgínia, pode ser amanha. Tinha-me esquecido de uma coisa. No mesmo sitio, à mesma hora.

E ali sentado, com algo por que esperar, pensava de mim para mim: recordo. É a isto que a esperança sabe.

**------------- Fim 4ª Capitulo ------------**

N/A.: E pronto aki ficou o 4º capítulo da fic, tal como tinha dito...agora só quando voltar de férias...vão ter de esperar até lá para descobrir como correu o almoço de Draco e Virgínia...até lá portem-se bem..apanhem mt sol e aproveitem as férias..assim como eu vo aproveitar as minhas!xP haztah

P.S.:desculpem kqk assasinato no português...LOL

29.Julho.2006


	6. Capitulo V

Capítulo V 

Pousei o jornal em cima da mesa, e li e reli a mesma página, porque não queria olhar para a porta. Estava sempre a entrar gente, e não me agradava ser um daqueles que, por levantarem e baixarem a cabeça, denunciavam uma expectativa idiota. que temos nós a esperar, para temer-mos tanto o desapontamento? No jornal da tarde havia o crime do costume e uma desordem parlamentar por causa do racionamento dos açucares, e Virgínia estava atrasada 5 minutos. Foi pouca sorte minha, mas surpreendeu-me a olhar para o relógio. Ouvi lhe a voz que dizia:

- Desculpe, vim de autocarro e o trânsito era muito.

- O metropolitano é mais rápido.

- Bem sei. Mas não queria chegar adiantada.

Muitas vezes me desconcertara ela com a verdade. Nos bons tempos do nosso amor, tentava fazê-la dizer mais que a verdade: que a nossa aventura não teria fim, que um dia haveriamos de casar. Não acreditaria, mas teria gostado de ouvir da sua boca essas palavras, talvez só para saborear o prazer de as rejeitar. Mas ela nunca jogava ao "como se", e, subitamente, desarmava a minha reserva com uma declaração de tal doçura e amplitude...

Lembro-me que, uma vez em que eu ficara amargurado com a sua afirmação de que as nossas relações acabariam, ouvi logo depois, com alegria incrédula: "nunca, nunca amei um homem como te amo a ti, e nunca mais voltarei a amar assim" Pois era, não sabia, pensava eu, mas afinal também caia no mesmo jogo de acabar convencido.

Sentou-se ao meu lado e pediu um copo de cerveja:

- Marquei uma mesa no Rule – disse eu.

- Não podemos ficar aqui?

- Sempre costumávamos ir lá.

- É verdade.

Talvez, embora à nossa maneira, não estivessemos muito à vontade, porque reparei tinhamos atraido a atenção de um homenzinho sentado num sofá próximo.

Tentei atrapalhá-lo , e foi fácil. Usava bigodes compridos e tinha olhos de corça, que se desviaram apressadamente: deu com o cotovelo no copo de cerveja, deitou-o ao chão, e ficou completamente confundido. Tive pena dele, porque me ocorreu que talvez me houvesse reconhecido pelos retratos: podia até ser um dos meus leitores. Estava com ele um rapazinho, e que crueldade é humilhar o pai na presença dos filhos! O rapaz corou até às orelhas quando o criado se precipitou, e o pai começou a apresentar desculpas com prepositada veemência. E Virgínia disse:

- Claro que pode almoçar onde quiser.

- É que nunca mais lá voltei.

- Nunca tinha sido um dos seus restaurantes, pois não?

- Vai lá muitas vezes?

-Dá-me jeito. Duas ou três vezes por semana.

Levantou-se repentinamente: - Vamos lá. – e de súbito teve um acesso de tosse. Parecia uma tosse grande demais para um tão pequeno: e a testa perlava-se de suor, com o esforço de a fazer sair.

- Que coisa medonha.

- Oh, não é nada, desculpe.

-Taxi?

- Vamos antes a pé.

Quando se sobe Maiden Lane, há há esquerda um vão de portas e uma grade no chão que passámos sem trocar palavra. Depois do nosso primeiro jantar, em que, interrogando-a acerca dos hábitos de Harry ela se sensibilizou com o meu interesse, beijara-a ali, um tanto desastradamente, a caminho do metropolitano. Não sei porque o fiz, a menos que a imagem no espelho me tivesse vindo à ideia, porque não nutria quaisquer intenções de amá-la: nem sequer tencionava tornar a encontrar me com ela. Era demasiado bela para que a noção de acessibilidade me excitasse.

Mal nos sentámos, um dos criados antigos observou:

-Há muito tempo que o Sr não vinha cá. – e fiquei arrependido de ter mentido a Virgínia.

- É que costumo ir para o andar de cima.

- E a senhora também há muito tempo.

- Há quase dois anos. – respondeu ela, com a exactidão que eu às vezes detestava.

- Mas lembro-me que a senhora tomava sempre uma caneca.

-Tem boa memória, Alfred. – o que o fez rebrilhar de prazer. Sempre tivera aquela habilidade para tratar com criadagem. A comida interrompeu o palanfrório, e só quando terminámos a refeição ela me deu a entender o que a trouxera ali.

- Queia que almoçasse comigo, porque queria falar-lhe de Harry.

- Harry? – repeti, tentando esconder o desapontamento que transpareci na minha voz.

- Preocupa-me. Que impressão olhe fez naquela noite? Não lhe pareceu esquisito?

-Não reparei em nada.

- Queria pedir-lhe...Oh, bem sei que é uma pessoa muito ocupada...pedir-lhe que, de vez em quando, o procurasse. Julgo que se sente muito só.

- Consigo?

- Bem sabe que ele nunca deu muito por mim. Anos a fio.

- Talvez tenha começado a dar pelas ausências.

- Hoje em dia saio pouco – e a tosse muito a propósito interrompeu aquela conversa. Quando o acesso acabou, já ela tivera tempo de preparar as jogadas seguintes, embora não fosse seu hábito evitar a verdade. – Está a trabalhar noutro livro? – era como uma pessoa estranha, uma daquelas que a gente encontra numa reunião. Tal pergunta não a fizera ela, nem da primeira vez, depois do Sherry sul-africano.

- Pois claro.

- Não gostei muito do ultimo.

- Nessa altura foi preciso lutar para escrever...a paz que chegava...- e podia, do mesmo modo, ter dito: a paz que se ia embora.

- o meu receio era que voltasse às suas ideias antigas, que eu detestava. e muitas pessoas voltariam.

- um livro leva-me um ano a escrever. Para vingança é um bocado comprido.

- Se ao menos soubesse como tinha tão pouco de que vingar-se...

- Estou a brincar. Fomos bem felizes os dois; mas somos pessoas crescidas, já sabiamos que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, tudo havia de acabar. E, como vê, agora somos capazes de nos encontrar para falar de Harry.

Paguei a conta e saimos, e uma vintena de metros abaixo lá estava o vão de porta e a grade. Parei no passeio, e disse:

- Se não me engano vai para Strand?

- Não, Leicester Square.

- Eu vou para Strand.- Ela estava no vão da porta, e ninguem na rua. – Vamos despedir-nos aqui. Gostei muito de estar consigo.

-Sim.

- Telefone-me sempre que puder.

Aproximei-me dela: senti a grade debaixo ds pés. – Virgínia – Disse.

Desviou repentinamente a cabeça, como se tivesse a verificar se vinha alguém, se havia tempo...mas, quando se voltou, a tose apoderou-se dela. Dobrada no vão da porta, tossiu e tornou a tossir. Os olhos ficaram-lhe vermelhos. Dentro do casaco de peles, parecia um animal acossado.

- Desculpe-me.

E eu disse com azedume, como se me tivessem roubado alguma coisa

-Isso precisa ser tratado.

- É só uma tosse. – estendeu-me a mão – Adeus...Draco. – O meu nome sou como um insulto. Respondi:

-Adeus - , mas não lhe peguei a mão: afastei-me, apressadamente, sem olhar em volta, procurando aparentar que tinha pressa e me sentia aliviado, e , quando ouvi a tosse que recomeçava, quisera eu ter sido capaz de assobiar uma cantiga, qualquer coisa saltitante, descuidada, feliz, mas não tenho ouvido nenhum.

**------------- Fim 5ª Capitulo ------------**

**03.Outubro.2006**

**N/A.: Olaa! voltei das fériazinhas...eu sei que já devia ter postado este capitulo há mais tempo...mas não sei porque meti na cabeça que já o tinha publicado...foi do sol...não liguem...bem agora vou começar a publicar mais depressa..promessa de autoraLol muito em breve as coisas vão começar a mudar... vão ser descobertos alguns segredos muito interessantes!xD**

**não percam...**

**bem portem xe bem...lol ou naum...**

JoNNeZ


End file.
